Last Game Ficelets
by Pieces of Red
Summary: Naoto won the last game and finally could win his ten years long crush's heart. Those are one-shots featuring Naoto Yanagi and Mikoto Yanagi's life as a couple and some surprises... Enjoy!
1. Like Mother Like Son

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Last Game... but I have a little message for you, author:

_I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_ (echoes)

**Pairing:** NaotoxMikoto (or YanagixYanagi ;D if you know what I mean...) and OOCxOOC hihihi, read to find out.

It's my first Last Game fanfiction, a serie of one-shots with YanagixKujo pairing, because Mikako is just too cute and Yanagi very funny. Their couple work so well! I love it!

I feel like the manga is going to finish very soon, sadly, because that's one of the best and most interesting romance genre manga I've read in a long time. I can't wait to read her next work, all her stories are amazing, touching and fun. Yeah I really love this author... well enough with this!

Please enjoy ^3^

.

.

.

.

**LAST GAME**

.

**One-shot**

.

**Like mother like son.**

.

.

.

.

Yanagi Naoto was a happy man.

He had anything he wanted.

A big appartement with a wonderful view on the vast park of their city and a brand new sportscar.

He was handsome, rich, kind, and everyone enjoyed his company.

He was married to Yanagi Mikoto, the only woman he'd ever fallen in love with. Well, after chasing her desesperately for ten long years... but we all know that!

He also had a cute five years old son, the little Ryuu, who was the split image of his mother.

His baby boy had a round face, short black hair with a fringe and brown eyes like both of his parents. He was blessed with good looks and he was excelling in karate and was very smart.

But what ressembled his mother the most was his expressionless face and seemingly cold behavior.

Yanagi put a hand on his face and sighed in desesperation. He didn't know what kind of girl would be foolish enough to fall for his son, but he was already pitying her.

"Na-Naoto..." His wife called hesitantly from the kitchen of their huge appartment, cutting his trail of thoughts.

Yanagi hurried to the kitchen to help his wife out and found her crouching in front of the oven, a perplexed expression on her face.

"What is it?" Yanagi asked her in worry.

"I... I don't know if you'll like it..." She whispered shyly. "I tried a new recipe... when we watched this show the other day, you said you wanted to try it..." She whispered, looking down with a blush on her cheeks.

_So cute!_ Yanagi thought, holding his nose to prevent bood from coming out.

"O-of course I'll like it!" He exclaimed, his voice muffled by his hands. "Since you made it Mikoto!"

His wife smiled soflty, her blush deepening.

"I-I'm glad..." She whispered before turning back to her cooking.

_I'm in Heaven! I'm definitively in Heaven! _Yanagi screamed in his head.

It was so worth it!

She had made him run in circles for years and years, doubt himself and everything he knew. She'd turned his whole world upside down, drove him crazy, made him pull his hair out and now...

She was his wife.

_HIS WIFE! _

She called him by his first name, blushed and stole shy glances at him. Sometimes she would also walk quietly to him reading his newspaper or brushing his teeth and would wrap her arms around his waist, rubbing her face against his back.

_I can die happy now... _Yanagi thought with a large smile.

"Naoto?" Mikoto called him again, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?... hm what?" He asked, completely out of it.

"Can you go and fetch Ryuu-chan at school?" She asked softly.

Yanagi gulped, his own face blushing as his sweet little wife looked up at him with pink cheeks.

"Of course, honey." He said, smiling stupidly at her cute expression.

"Thank you." She whispered, pecking his lips shyly before turning away with a deep blush.

Naoto melted to the floor in fluffy happiness.

_That was Paradise..._

Naoto drove to the school and parked further away from the entrance. His son hated to attract attention. He went out of his sportscar under the awed expressions of people around him.

He walked calmly to the entrance and to his son's classroom. The mothers and little girls around stared at him with hearts in their eyes.

"So cool..."

"So handsome..."

"It's Ryuu-kun's father." One of the mother said, waving furiously at him.

"Oh hello Mrs Yadomaru." Yanagi said, holding his hand up.

"You're as handsome as ever..." Another mother told him with a love-struck expression.

"Ha ha, thank you..." Yanagi smiled his business-like smile to deal with them, asking himself if his son was ready to go.

He walked backwards to get closer to his son's classroom and escape the gathering ladies. As always, he attracted a lot of attention.

"He he, sorry, I need to pick my son up." Yanagi said with a stiff smile, quickly entering his son's class.

He found his little boy sitting in a corner and reading a book.

_He's just like his mother... _Yanagi thought, a little moved.

Then he noticed a little girl sitting a litte further away.

She had light brown hair held in a ponytail and was stealing glances at his son while blushing.

_Eh?... Eh? _Yanagi was astonished. _There was a girl interested in his son?! HIS LITTLE STONE-FACED SON?!_

Yanagi wanted to cry in joy. There was hope!

He didn't even want to make his presence known so she could stare at his son all she wanted. It was like looking at his young self. But that was short lived when his little boy lifted his head from the book.

"Dad." He noticed, his face unchanged.

"Ah-" Yanagi was taken aback. "R-Ryuu..."

The little girl flinched and stood up, running outside with her backpack.

"Ah wait!" Yanagi wanted to chase after the girl but was stopped by a cold shiver running down his spine.

He slowly turned his face to his son who was surrounded by a black haze, and being his son's mother, his father had no pain recognizing one of his wife's strange attitude.

"Ryuu?" Yanagi breathed out in surprise.

It was the first time he had seen his son act this way.

"What did you want with Hana-chan?" His son asked, ever so slightly narrowing his brown eyes.

If it was someone else, they wouldn't have been able to detect any change on the little boy's face.

"Is that that girl's name?" Yanagi asked, curious at his son's actions.

He didn't reply and narrowed his eyes a little more.

"I'll tell Mum if you look at other girls..." The small Ryuu said, turning away to pick up his backpack.

"Daddy does not look at other girls!" Yanagi said, pointing at his son dramatically.

"Then why did you want to follow Hana-chan?" His son asked, eyeing his father suspiciously.

"Listen, I chased your mother for years and the thought of never having her gave me enough stress and nightmares for a lifetime to be able to look at other girls! And more so little girls! And even if your mother is a little dense, clumsy and unsociable, she's still the cutest, loveliest and smartess woman that ever walked on earth! Daddy loves Mummy so much he can cry just because she'd draw a heart with ketchup on his plain white rice! And it doesn't matter that anyone who doesn't know her adorable sides think she's acting like a robot because Daddy knows what a big warm heart beat in her chest!"

The little boy stared blankly at his father blabbering about how much he loved his mother and one word came to his young mind as his father talked and talked restlessly.

_It was... pathetic._

Even the other kids waiting for their parents and the teacher were gaping and looking at the man with a mix of pity and exasperation.

"Well!" Yanagi exclaimed. "That being said, let's go, your _**mother**_ is waiting!"

His eyes sparkled when he said _mother_ and his son rolled his eyes, showing his irritation at his father's easiness.

"Alright Dad, let's go." The little boy said, taking his father's hand to lead him out of the classroom.

They walked to the car and Yanagi spotted the little girl looking at his son from the school entrance.

He waved his hand at the little girl who finally noticed him and he gave her a thumb up. The small girl gasped in shock and ran back inside.

"Don't give up Hana-chan! Trust me, it will pay one day!" He cheered for her, making her stumble and almost fall.

"I-I don't know about that!" The little girl shouted, running back to the classroom with a blushing face.

Another cold shiver ran down Yanagi's spine and he slowly looked down to his son. The little boy was glaring at him.

_Glaring._

_At._

_Him._

"Oh..." Yanagi whispered, his eyes opening wide in realization. "Oooh..."

His son gasped and hid his face in his arms, ashame he'd let his emotions show that much.

"Ryuu?... Do you like that girl? You like her right? You like her?" Yanagi asked with a big smile. "Huh? Huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." His son muttered, still hiding his face and walking to the door of the sportscar. "Either way, Mum is waiting."

The little boy entered the car and his father noticed how he blushed as he buckled his belt. The young man shook his head with a smile on his face.

_Maybe he was more similar to me than I thought... _Yanagi thought with a little pride.

They stayed silent on the way back, his smile never leaving the father's face and the son slowly returned to his expressionless self.

They arrived to their residence shortly after that. Yanagi parked the car and unbuckled his belt, his son doing the same. They went out and the father locked the doors. Then they made their way to the entrance and took the elevator.

Yanagi opened the heavy door of their appartement and a wonderful smell invaded his nostrils. He sniffed the air and his wife suddenly came out of the kitchen wearing her frilly apron, a big plate of cheese macaronis in one hand and in the other a large plate with a roasted chicken, both fuming deliciously. She stopped and looked at her husband.

"Ah... you're back..." His wife said softly, smiling at him with rosy cheeks.

Yanagi immediatly slapped one hand on his face.

"Come on you two, dinner is ready." Mikoto said, walking away to the dinning room.

The little Ryuu looked up at his father.

"Dad?..."

He heard him sniffle.

"Are you crying?"

"I'm not crying." Yanagi quickly replied with a tight voice.

His son remained expressionless as always, squeezing his sobbing father's hand.

"Dad..." The little boy said.

"Yes sweety?" Yanagi sniffled again.

"I think you're amazing..."

"T-thank you honey..."

"You're welcome."

.

.

.

**Fin.**

.

.

I really imagine their child to be like that, I hope the author will show us some of their married life, because let's face it, they will get married one day! Yanagi was so courageous... He deserves it!

Well that's all, I'll try to write something about Mikoto and Naoto alone. See you, have a nice day!


	2. Fluffy Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Last Game... again I have to admit it!

**Paring:** NaotoxMikoto (because they're just too cute!)

This is the second chapter with YanagixKujo pairing. (I want to read new chapters of the manga so bad!)

Enough with me! I hope you'll like this chapter, I wanted to write something about Naoto and Mikoto fluffy moments while being married.

Please enjoy ^3^

.

.

.

.

**LAST GAME**

.

**One-shot**

.

**Fluffy Time**

.

.

.

.

Naoto was sitting on the living room couch, drinking a beer and watching some movie playing on TV.

His baby boy, Ryuu, was already asleep in his room.

Mikoto slowly walked to him, her long black hair free and dressed in a long peach nightgown. She blushed, thinking of what she was about to do and walked closer to her husband.

"Mikoto?" Naoto said, noticing her standing in front of her.

"Mmh... m-may I sit here?" She asked softly, blushing more.

_Awww so cute!_ Yanagi thought, his inner self making an overdramatic pause. _Right to the heart! Right to the HEART!_ (yeah right, the heart... é3è)

"O-of course, come on." Naoto said, patting the space beside him.

Mikoto blushed more and slowly shook her head from left to right.

"N-no... I meant... C-can I... sit there?..." She whispered shyly, pointing at his knees.

_GYAAAAAAH! _Naoto thought he'd burst in joy at her cute request.

"YES!" He shouted without thinking, his face red.

"Ah... mh... o-okay..." Mikoto softly whispered and quickly sat on his lap, afraid he'd change his mind. (No seriously, ex-Kujo could be that dense lol)

"Mi-Mikoto?" The young man said after a while.

"Hm?" His wife turned her face to his.

They were so close, just a breath away.

_I-I want to kiss him... _Mikoto thought, her blush deepening. _So... so perverted..._ (lol She's so innocent)

_Will she accept my kiss?... _Naoto asked himself, lost in her beautiful brown eyes. _But I don't want her to be shocked..._

Even after being married for six years, those two were still as shy as ever. Yet, Naoto had waited for so long already, he had to hold back for too many years to be able to contain himself.

He lifted his hand to her face and gently caressed her soft cheek. Mikoto closed her eyes in embarrassement, her face burning and her heart beating madly in her chest.

_Naoto..._

"Mikoto..." Her husband whispered, closing his eyes too.

He brushed his lips against hers soflty, his heart filling with happiness and his body with warmth. He'd kissed her thousand times before but it was still feeling like the first time his lips pressed against hers.

Hers lips were so soft and her taste so sweet. She smelled wonderful, she was so lovely and adorable. His precious little wife.

_I love you Mikoto... I love you so so much... _

He kissed her gently, with so much tenderness, Mikoto was melting in his arms. She kissed him back softly, shyly, like it was their first time kissing, savouring his soft lips and taste.

He was so gentle, so careful, like she was the most precious thing he'd ever touched.

Mikoto was so moved.

Naoto had accepted her like she was, as dense and clumsy as she could be. He'd wanted to marry her, when he could have any woman he wanted, much more beautiful and feminine than her.

Her husband had always been popular, with both guys and girls and she could even be jealous of his male friends.

Mikoto opened her mouth a little and Naoto couldn't resist to deepen their kiss. It grew much more passionate and the young man slowly laid his wife down on the couch.

They kissed slowly, tenderly, caressing each other's face and hair, their bodies moulding together.

"Na-Naoto..." Mikoto whispered in the kiss.

Her soft voice was music to his ears. And to hear her whisper his first name against his mouth was one of the sounds he loved the most.

Mikoto could feel his heart beat fast against hers as their chests pressed together. She wanted to cry, from all the joy and warmth she felt. She was so happy with him, so incredibly happy.

"Naoto..." She softly breathed against his lips, her nose rubbing against his. "I... I love you..." She whispered, small tears falling on her red cheeks.

Naoto felt them against his own and he lifted himself up on his forearms to look at her face properly. He looked at the small trails of tears on her cheeks, her blurry eyes and redish lips. She looked so vulnerable, so adorable...

"Mikoto..."

His long fingers brushed away her black bangs, his thumbs dried her tears and his lips kissed her soft lips again. He loved her so much. He had waited for so long, he'd fought against his feelings for years and finally, the little Kujo that changed his whole world had returned his feelings, she even had confessed first. He couldn't dream of a better life.

She was finally his. His wife, the mother of his child and soulmate.

"Mikoto..." He whispered, kissing her closed eyelids tenderly. "I love you..."

Mikoto eyes filled with tears again and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly to her.

"Na-Naoto... Naoto..." She cried in his neck, squeezing him against her. "I love you too... I love you... I love you..."

Naoto was in Heaven, litteraly. His cute Makoto kept saying she loved him, again and again, tightly hugging him and crying in his neck. She was so adorable.

"You crybaby..." Naoto said with a small smile.

"Nn... that's... mean..." Mikoto sniffled, slowly releasing her grip on him.

She turned her face away from him with a pout and Naoto's eyes softened even more.

"You're so cute..." He whispered, gently caressing her face with his fingers.

Mikoto sniffled and looked back at him shyly.

"Re... really?..." She asked softly, her eyes shining with love.

"Stupid..." Naoto said, pinching her nose playfully.

Mikoto had a small smile and hid her face in his neck. Naoto smiled at her cute action and hugged her tightly, putting his chin on the top of her head.

"Say..." He started after a few minutes. "Ryuu is sleeping..."

Mikoto's face burnt against his skin and he felt her nodd slowly.

"I... can I..." Naoto trailed off, not really knowing how to bring up the subject.

Mikoto's whole body flushed and she slowly started to unbutton his shirt, silently giving him her permission.

"Mi... Mikoto?..." Naoto stuttered with a deep blush as she finished and pushed the article of clothing off his shoulders.

The young man lifted himself up so he could take off the rest of his shirt and let it fall down on the floor. He had to kneel on the couch to take off his pj's pants, leaving him in only his boxers.

Mikoto was looking up at him, her eyes shining with want and her breath short. Her husband was a very attractive man...

Her small hands gently caressed his chest and abs as she slowly sat up. Naoto remained unmoving, fascinated as his wife's hands explored his slender body. Her expression was at the same time adorable and terribly arousing. Her fingers were traveling on his shoulders and arms down to his hands, then she made them slid back up to his chest and ribs.

"Mikoto..." Her husband whispered huskily, her eyes finally looking up at his face.

His eyes were darkened by desire and she blushed furiously, realizing her bold actions.

"Ah-that... hm... so-sorry..." She stuttered, hiding her face behind her long black hair and moving further away on the couch.

Naoto's eyes clouded with lust and he grabbed her arm to crash her against him.

As devoted and tender to his cute wife as he was, turned on Naoto became a little bit sadistic. He smirked at her suprised face and grabbed the back of her neck, his lips crashing against hers in a rough kiss.

Mikoto's eyes closed in pleasure, she had to confess she loved her husband's ways when he was like this. Naoto made her straddle him and ripped off her nightdress, throwing it away and finally laying down on her.

"I hope you're ready." He whispered huskily. "Because I'm not letting you go until morning."

"Nao-" She could never finish as he ravaged her lips again, his hand fisting her hair.

They woke up the next morning, hugging each other's naked body on the couch. They both recalled the night before and blushed furiously, staring at each other with a very embarrassed expression. They'd fallen asleep like that, without even covering themselves.

"Mom?" The sleepy voice of their five years old son woke them up for good.

"WOAH! RYUU DON'T COME HERE!" Naoto shouted, completely red, holding a purple Mikoto against him.

"Why?" The little boy yawned and rubbed his eyes with his little fists.

"BE-BECAUSE MOM AND DAD AR-WAAAAH!" Naoto panicked. _How to make him go away before he saw them!?_

"G-go back to your ro-oom Ryuu-chan..." Mikoto's soft voice called out.

The still half asleep little boy returned obediently to his room and Naoto stared at his wife with admiration.

"You're so wonderful Mikoto..." He breathed out.

Then he remembered their baby boy almost caught them naked on the couch. He quickly put back his boxers and pj's pants and buttoned his pj's shirt on his blushing wife.

"S-sorry Mikoto... I'll buy you another one..." He apologically lifted her ripped off nightgown from the floor. "M-maybe I was a little too rough yesterday..."

Mikoto's blush and his deepened furiously at his words. She looked up at his face shyly.

"I... I like when you're like that..." She breathed out quietly.

She then quickly kissed his lips before running away to the bathroom with a red face. Naoto gaped and his eyes filled with hearts.

_So... so cute... _He thought, blushing as his fingers touched his lips.

.

.

**Fin.**

.

.

Hope you liked it, tell me your impressions and remarks for grammatical errors if you can, thank you for reading!


	3. Like Father Like Son

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Last Game... but I still love the author very very much!

**Pairing:** NaotoxMikoto (well YanagixYanagi) and OOCxOOC hahahaha.

.

.

.

.

**LAST GAME**

.

**One-shot**

.

**Like Father Like Son.**

.

.

.

.

"Ryuu!" Yanagi called out, looking for his son in their big appartement.

He reached the living room and found the little boy sitting on the couch and reading a book. Yanagi smiled as he realized how much Ryuu ressembled his mother with his short black hair and the fringe hiding his forehead.

_And that no-expression face_, he thought with a tired sigh.

"Yes Dad?" The little boy replied, lifting his round face from his book.

Yanagi shook his head and asked his son what he was reading as he walked to the couch.

"A book about the financial crisis in Europe." He replied.

A big drop of sweat fell down Yanagi's head. His son was quite precocious.

"Leave that for now Ryuu." Yanagi said as he took the book from his small hands and sat next to him. "I'd like to invite your friends from school for your birthday."

"I don't have friends." Ryuu replied, expressionless as always.

"That won't do honey." Yanagi said with a smile, not surprised by that Mikoto-style reply. "I'm sure you have a lot of people who're simply uneasy to come and talk to you."

"I don't know." The little boy said.

"Well, maybe Hana-chan would like to come?" Yanagi asked with a teasing tone.

Ryuu's brown eyes narrowed very slightly and the tiniest bit of pink colored his chubby cheeks.

"I knew this." Yanagi said, patting his son's head. "Then we'll go choose an invitation card for her tomorrow."

"Will Mom agree?" Ryuu asked his father.

"Of course she will." Yanagi replied with a bright smile. "My sweet Mikoto will be delighted to have a friend of yours over."

Ryuu stared at the beaming face of his father and sighed. He was happy his father went to a world filled with little hearts and cute tiny clones of his mother but that could become pretty irritating at times.

"Ryuu-chan?" Ex-Kujo said as she walked into the room.

"Mikoto!" Yanagi exclaimed, running to her to wrap his arms around her. "Aw my love..."

"N-Naoto..." She whispered, blushing at her husband's surprise hug.

"My wonderful wife!" Yanagi exclaimed as he squeezed her against him. "I love you so much!"

"I-I love you too..." She whispered with a tender smile on her lips.

_*cough*_

Mikoto immediatly pushed Yanagi away as she was reminded that their five years old son was there.

"I'm sorry Ryuu-chan." She said, sitting down beside him and totally oblivious to Yanagi, sprawled out on the floor with eyes wide open in shock.

"Mikoto..." He breathed out weakly, completely dismissed by his precious wife.

"Your father said he wanted to make a birthday party for you." Mikoto said, ignoring her husband.

The little boy looked at his father who's chin was trembling.

"Mum, Dad looks pitiful..." He said.

"I will take care of him later." Mikoto replied with a blush.

"Really?!" Yanagi exclaimed and immediatly stood up with a hopeful face and big sparkling eyes.

"For now, I want to know what you'd like to eat on your birthday, Mom will make it." Mikoto said without sparing him a glance.

He made a sad face and went to sit down next to his wife. He then put his chin on her shoulder and Mikoto blushed, trying to keep her attention on Ryuu.

"I want a cake with wiped cream and strawberries." Ryuu said.

"Like a christmas cake?" Mikoto asked as Yanagi's arms snuck around her waist.

"Yes." Ryuu replied, his big brown eyes looking at his father hugging his mother with the expression of an abandoned puppy.

"And what else do you want to eat?" Mikoto asked with a tender expression as Yanagi held her.

"I want chicken dumplings, sea food pastas, beef yakitoris, lasagna..." And the boy continued, forcing his parents' attention on him.

"Ryuu-chan." Mikoto said. "Don't you think it's a lot?"

The little boy looked back at his mother's face and realized both his parents looking at him strangely.

"Ah... but we need to." Ryuu replied softly. _It was all Hana-chan favorite dishes after all._

Yanagi lifted his head from Makoto's shoulder to look at his son properly. He noticed the very slight blush on his cheeks and the sides of his lips twiched upward.

"You want to please a certain someone, right?" His father asked.

"Someone?" Mikoto asked, looking back at her husband. "Who?"

The little boy felt very uncomfortable and his father came to his rescue. After all, he was used to the changes in Mikoto's behavior since childhood and his son was so similar to her that it was easy to read even his unchanged face.

"It's the friend Ryuu wants to invite for his birthday." Yanagi replied, winking at his son.

The little boy's face remained expressionless but his father saw a grateful glint in his eyes.

"A friend?" Mikoto asked with a smile. "You made a friend Ryuu-chan?"

"Yes." The little boy nodded and Mikoto pushed her husband away to take him in her arms and hug him.

"I'm so proud of you..." She murmured tenderly.

Ryuu gripped his mother's sleeve and snuggled to her.

Yanagi was opening and closing his mouth while looking at them with teary eyes.

"You... you pushed me again..." He said with a trembling voice. "How could you Mikoto?... AM I THAT UNWORTHY?!" He suddenly exclaimed and ran away, leaving long trails of tears behind.

"Ah- Naoto..." Mikoto released her son and looked at the direction he took. "I-I didn't do it on purpose..."

"Don't worry about me Mum." Ryuu said with a straight face. "We can talk about the menu later. Dad loves you this much you know, he really needs you to pay attention to him."

Mikoto looked back at her son, seeing his serious round face. She smiled and caressed his chubby cheek gently.

"You're really a good boy Ryuu-chan." She said softly.

"Thank you Mum." The little black haired boy said, pleased by her words.

"Alright, I'm going to see your dad." Mikoto said, standing up. "We'll finish the preparations later."

"Okay." Ryuu nodded before taking his book.

He found the paragraph he was reading earlier and picked up where he left.

Mikoto went to their bedroom and found Yanagi laying on their bed. He was sobbing quietly with his face hidden in his arms.

Her eyes softened.

"Naoto?"

Her husband flinched, his sobs stopping immediately.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away." She said and sat next to him. "Are you angry?" She asked, her hand gently caressing his light colored hair.

"No I'm not!" He shouted, lifting his head from his arms. "I don't care about that!"

"I'm sorry Naoto..." She whispered gently, ignoring his outburst.

Her husband felt his throat tighten and he hid his face in his arms again.

"You're so cold to me Mikoto..." He mumbled. "Even with me loving you this much..."

"I'm sorry." Mikoto said. "I only wanted to start the preparations for Ryuu-chan's birthday, but once it was over I was going to spend time with you..."

"Really?" Yanagi said, looking back at her with hopeful eyes.

His wife smiled sweetly at him.

"Of course." She whispered.

"Mikoto!" He exclaimed and opened his arms to squeeze her tightly against him. "Don't you ever do that again!" _Not after all those years you didn't look at me!_

"I-I won't do it again..." She whispered.

"Promise me-no! Swear it!" Yanagi exclaimed.

"I-I swear." She said, hugging him back.

They stayed in this position for several minutes before Yanagi slowly released her.

He pushed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. He could feel her face get warm against his and he gently rubbed his nose with hers.

"I love you so much Mikoto..." He whispered. "You have no idea how much I do..."

"Naoto..." She whispered and closed her eyes. "I know I don't tell you as often as you do, and sometimes you can think I don't love you, but that's not true at all."

"Mikoto..."

"I love you so much Naoto... I'm so happy, so fortunate and so grateful to have you..." She said, deeply moved. "And to have Ryuu-chan with you, and to be your wife and your friend, and so much more..."

Yanagi hugged her again.

"You're the only one for me Naoto... only you..." She whispered to finish.

Her husband squeezed her against him, feeling the deep love from her words and the tone of her voice. How could it be possible to love someone that much?

Then he felt gentle fingers slowly unbutton his shirt.

He let go of his wife to look at her face. Mikoto's cheeks were red and her eyes concentrated on her task.

His eyes softened and shone with many emotions.

"Naoto..." His wife softly whispered, looking up to him with a blush. "I love you..."

Her husband smiled tenderly at her and gently took her face in his hands.

"I can't believe I really won..." He whispered, before gently kissing her lips.

Mikoto wondered why he said that for a second and she closed her eyes to return his kiss, totally forgetting about it.

To his younger self, Yanagi wanted to say how happy he'd become when he'd grow up. How wonderful Kujo was and how cute their baby boy was.

And most of all, he wanted to say thank you.

Thank you for being so stubborn, thank you for chasing after her and thank you, finally, for falling for her.

The next day, Yanagi took his son with him to go choose an invitation for Hana-chan. Ryuu's father was a little disappointed that his son didn't have more friends, but he thought that it was that way for Mikoto back in elementary, middle and high school.

He only hoped it wouldn't be as hard for Hana-chan as it had been for him.

"This one looks good." Yanagi told his son and showed him a big yellow card with a birthday cake on front and a little text inside.

Ryuu shook his head from left to right. He wanted something girlier for Hana-chan.

"Alright honey." Yanagi said, ruffling the short black hair of his son. "I'll let you choose yourself."

Ryuu nodded and went back to choose the perfect invitation. He decided on a big pink card with a beautiful white cake, decorated with candies and cute bows. Inside there was a text saying:

_**'I want to tell you that I'd be the happiest one if you came to my Birthday'**_

Yanagi stared at his son with wide eyes. _Was he really their son?_

"That's... that's perfect Ryuu..." He said, bewirled.

"Hn." Ryuu nodded and went to the cashier to pay.

"No Ryuu, dad will pay for it." Yanagi said, following him.

The little boy shook his round face from left to right.

"No." He said. "I want to pay for it." And he handed a handful of coins.

_So much like my Mikoto!_ Yanagi happily exclaimed in his mind, his eyes shining.

He grabbed his son in his arms and squeezed him tightly, rubbing his cheek against his chubby one.

"Dad?" The little boy wondered what was happening to his father suddenly.

"Awww you're soo cute! Just like your mom! Dad is so happy!" Yanagi exclaimed, making the other customers and cashiers look at them curiously.

"Dad everyone is looking." Ryuu said, expressionless.

"Eh?" The young father released his son and looked around.

He blushed furiously as he saw all eyes on him. He let his son grab the little bag with his card in and ran out of the shop with a red face. Ryuu snorted and Yanagi quickly held him at arms length to see his face.

There was no expression on his face, but Yanagi was sure he was laughing just a second ago.

"You thought it was funny right?" The young man asked with a slight frown.

"Yes." Ryuu nodded.

Yanagi chuckled at his honesty.

"Aah, really Ryuu..." He said. "I can't believe you're that blunt."

"I'm like you Dad." The little boy replied.

Yanagi stared at his face with a suspicious expression.

"Like me?" He asked.

"Yes. You're really honest too." Ryuu replied with a serious face. "When it comes to Mum or me, you're really honest with your feelings."

Yanagi stared at him in awe. _Was he really five years old?_

"You really think so?" He asked.

"Yes." The little boy nodded and wrapped his small arms around his neck.

He snuggled to his father and Yanagi felt tears fill his eyes. He hugged his son tightly, sniffling.

"I love you so much Ryuu..." He whispered in a tight voice.

"I love you too Dad." His son replied, closing his eyes and comfortably resting in his father's arms.

Yanagi held his son gently and walked back to his sportscar, parked a little further away from the shop they just left. On the way back, Yanagi kept stealing glances at his son.

He was really clever. And the cutest kid. Yanagi felt so happy to have him. And his eyes were delighted by the ressemblence he held with his mother. Same face, same black hair with a fringe and same eyes and expressionless face.

Yanagi squealed happily at the thought, making his son look back at him.

"Dad?" The little boy asked.

"Yes honey?" Yanagi replied with a normal expression.

"Do you think Hana-chan will like it?"

"Of course she will sweety, she'll be very happy." Yanagi said, thinking that if little Mikoto ever did the same back then, he would have been walking on clouds.

The next day, Yanagi took his son to school. He hid in a little corner just to see Hana-chan's reaction to his son's inviation.

She was really a cute girl, with her light brown hair held in a ponytail with a pink bow and a lovely pink dress.

Yanagi felt a chill and looked at his son who was looking back at him with a black maze around him. He smiled awkwardly and motioned for him to keep going. Ryuu very slightly puffed his cheeks in embarrassment and turned away from his father.

He took the small bag from his backpack and handed it to the little girl.

"This is for you Hana-chan." Ryuu said without any expression.

She blushed deeply and took the bag with trembling hands. Yanagi wanted to cry in happiness for her. She took out the big card his son had chosen and her brown eyes opened wide.

The card was very cute, and pink, her favorite color. The cake on the cover looked very cute too and good to eat.

"It's for me?" She asked in a very soft and shy voice.

Ryuu nodded and Yanagi could see he was very pleased by her reaction from the glint in his eyes.

"Will you come to my Birthday Party?" He asked.

"Hm... I... y-yes Ryuu-kun..." She said softly, her whole face red.

The little boy felt like he was floating and he let his lips curve in a gentle smile.

A pink arrow immediately hit Hana-chan's heart and she felt her feet leave the ground. Yanagi could see it perfectly from where he stood and he couldn't help to hid his mouth with his hand, tears of happiness falling on his face. The scene was so beautiful he couldn't stop crying.

"Dad you can go now." Ryuu said, looking back at his father.

Hana-chan blushed furiously when she noticed the man looking at them. She ran away and hid in a corner.

"I'm so rooting for you Hana-chan..." Yanagi whispered with emotion.

The little girl wanted to disappear, how could Ryuu's father say such embarrassing stuff in front of him. _He would notice her feelings!_

But Ryuu walked to his father and pushed him out of the classroom.

"It's okay now Dad, you can go home." He said.

"Yes yes, Dad will go back." Yanagi replied, wiping the tears from his face.

Ryuu looked at him with a gentle gaze and he pulled on his hand. Yanagi looked down and saw his son lift his round face to him. He felt tears fall again and crouched down to give his son a big bear hug.

"I love you so much honey..." Yanagi whispered.

"I love you too Dad." Ryuu replied, hugging his father.

Then he broke the hug and kissed his father's cheek. Yanagi wanted to cry again in joy but he stopped when he saw Ryuu smile at him.

"Mum is waiting for you."

Yanagi felt his chin tremble and he nodded. He stood up and ruffled his son's black hair.

"I'll come to get you after school." He said.

"Okay." Ryuu nodded before taking back his stone face.

He waved at his father and went back into the classroom. Yanagi sniffled again and took an handkerchief from his jacket's pocket. He wiped his tears and blew his nose loudly, making the kids walking in the hallway jump in surprise.

_Aww my baby boy is the cutest..._

The day of the Birthday Party came fast.

Hana-chan's parents came with her to meet Ryuu's parents and when it was done they left them alone, a little taken aback by the little boy's formal introduction, and his handsome father heavy winking.

"Strange guy." Hana-chan's father told his wife.

"Yes. But the mother looked kind." She replied with a smile.

...

Yanagi, Mikoto and the kids were now sitting at the table.

Ryuu was looking at Hana-chan's face while she ate his mother cooking.

She was delighted by the great taste and closed her eyes while savoring every bite. The little boy fidgeted very slightly on his chair.

Naoto looked at his face and saw his lips held in a tight line and his eyes opened more than usual.

_He's happy_, he thought warmly.

_He looks happy_, Mikoto thought happily as she looked at her son's face.

"Is it good Hana-chan?" Ryuu asked.

"Hm yes... it's delicious." The little girl whispered very softly with a blush.

"Cute." Mikoto noticed out loud, making the same face as her son.

Yanagi and Ryuu turned to her and Hana-chan's blush darkened.

Yanagi started to laugh and Ryuu's lips twiched. He was happy his parents were pleased by Hana-chan. It would be easier when the time come, to make them accept their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend.

And some years later, as a husband and wife.

But Ryuu would keep silent for now, enjoying the compagny of his dear parents and looking at his cute Hana-chan eating happily.

It could wait a little more.

.

.

**Fin.**

.

.

Soooo I hope you liked this new chapter! I wanted to write more since I just can see Ryuu-chan in my mind as if he existed in the manga, seriously. To help you see him, imagine Yanagi's body and Kujo's face with short hair: it's him.

I hope it helped a little.

Well, I'm happy I could right a new chapter, and in the next one there will be a surprise. I hope you'll read it too.

Replies to reviews:

_**Abby: **_Thank you for your review, the first place is all yours ^^

_**marionnette16: **_Waaah thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it! And most of all, found it cute! (that's exactly what I intended if fact... muhuhuhu) ps: I'm sure the author will give you some married life scenes ^^ (well she has to, if not I'm taking a flight right to Japan)

_**CandyPonPon:**_ I'm happy you liked it ^^

_**Lancedark:**_ Thank you lol I agree! They deserve more and more stories! He he thank you for the second review too, that's what I was trying to do, to stick to the characters as much as possible (from the way I see them of course).

_**black neko hime: **_Nice name, I love black cats ^^ Of course they do! I'd love to see their married life too, and most of all children! Your last sentence is so cute... old Yanagi still crying from being loved by Mikoto, awww... (hey, you gave me an idea)

_**JUSTADREAM:**_ Our minds are connected, lol. Lately I'm thinking of writing new one-shots with Hana-chan and Ryuu as the main pairing, I'm sure I'll have a lot of fun! I understand what you're saying, really, but that's the way I see them, so I can't go against it, I wouldn't enjoy writing this fic as much. That's a lot of 'after all', after all ^w^ and thank you very much for reviewing this story!

And thank you everyone for reading, for putting this story in favorites and alerts, it really makes me happy!

Have very nice day!


	4. A Sunday Morning at the Yanagi's

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Last Game, but if the author was a man I'd marry him and own half of it XD

**Pairing:** NaotoxMikoto (well hehehe YanagixYanagi)

.

.

.

.

**LAST GAME**

.

**One-shot**

.

**Sunday Morning at the Yanagi's.**

.

.

.

.

"Mikoto..." Yanagi murmured in his wife's hair, hugging her from behind.

"Naoto?" Mikoto softly called, her cheeks pink. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all." Yanagi replied, gently rocking her in his arms. "I just wanted to hold you."

Mikoto blushed more and told him that she really had to make breakfast.

"A-after if you want..."

Yanagi smiled brightly, his face glowing, and he lifted Mikoto off the ground. He rubbed his cheek furiously against hers while shouting to the world.

"Awwww you're too cute Mikoto!"

His wife started to laugh at his actions and he quickly let her down. His sparkling eyes looked straight at her and he smiled brightly.

"I'm going to prepare the table and then I'll wake Ryuu up!" Yanagi exclaimed before kissing her lips several times.

He then let go of his blushing wife and went to the drawer to take out forks, spoons and knifes. Then he took out the plates, tea and coffee cups, glasses and a bowl for Ryuu. Yanagi quickly went to the dinning room as ex-Kujo went back to her cooking with a fast beating heart.

When he was finished he went to his son's room to wake him up. The little boy was sleeping on the side, his soft black hair covering his little head and his eyes closed. He had long eyelashes like his mother and those adorable chubby cheeks Yanagi loved.

The young father walked to his son's bed and kneeled down. He put his hand on his baby boy's head and gently caressed his short hair.

"Wake up Ryuu." Yanagi whispered.

The little boy's face crunched a little and Yanagi's eyes softened at the cute effect it made. He chuckled when his son opened his eyes and stared back at him with no expression.

"Dad..." The little boy whispered, his eyes a little wet from sleep.

"Hi honey." His father greeted him with a gentle smile. "It's time for breakfast."

Ryuu nodded slowly and pushed back the covers. He sat on the bed and yawned, rubbing his eyes with his small fists. Yanagi wanted to hug him so bad. He was too cute for words.

"Come here honey, Daddy will take you to the bathroom." Yanagi said with wide opened arms.

Ryuu nodded and stood up on the bed to walk to his father. He fell into his embrace and let his almost crying father lift him up. Yanagi hugged his son while sniffling, so happy to have such a cute and gentle child. He then walked out of the bathroom so his son could wash his face and hands.

They walked back into the dinning room and found Mikoto waiting for them at the table. She smiled when she saw her son and his eyes opened slightly more with a glint in them that Yanagi easily recognized.

The love of a child for his mother.

Yanagi walked to Mikoto who took her son on her lap and hugged him with a tender expression.

"Good morning Ryuu-chan..." She whispered.

Ryuu snuggled to his mother and rested his small head on her chest, listening to the soft beats of her heart.

"Good morning Mum." The little boy replied with a small smile on his lips.

Mikoto smiled too and caressed his soft hair gently.

Yanagi held back a sob at the beautiful scene.

"You two will kill me one day..." He sniffled, wiping his tears away.

Mikoto looked back at her husband and smiled sweetly. Yanagi was shot straight in the heart and he hid his face with his hands.

"Don't look at me like that, I'll die..." He whispered shyly.

Mikoto chuckled at his words and she looked down at her son.

"What do you want for breakfast Ryuu-chan?" She asked him.

The little boy looked at the table and dishes resting on it. He eyed the pancakes with interest and even if his face didn't show it, Mikoto understood. She took the plate and served her son. Then she made his cocoa and put it down next to his plate.

"Thank you Mum." Ryuu said with a small smile.

"Eat well Ryuu-chan." Mikoto said, smiling back.

"Stop it you two!" Yanagi exclaimed, his face hidden in his hands.

His body was shaking and Ryuu looked over at his mother who looked back at him with a smile.

"Don't cry Naoto." Mikoto said, turning back to her husband. "Come here." She added, patting the seat beside her.

"Okay..." Yanagi sniffled and did as his wife told.

"What do you want to eat?" Mikoto asked her husband with a sweet smile.

_Gyaaah! Mikoto you're really going to be the death of me!_ Yanagi screamed in his mind.

"Omelette please." He asked, managing to keep his voice steady.

Mikoto made a small smile, her cheeks coloring in pink.

"There's none." She said, fidgeting on her chair.

"Eh? Why?" Yanagi asked, disappointed she didn't make her super ham, cheese and oignons omelette...

"I... I don't like the smell of eggs when I'm in my state." Mikoto said, now playing with her chopsticks.

...

Ryuu watched as if in slow motion, his father jump out of his chair and scream.

"MIIIIIIIIKOOOOTOOOOOOOOO!"

Yanagi engulfed his wife in a tight embrace and squeezed her against him.

He started to sob loudly under the expressionless Ryuu's stare.

"I'm so happyyyy! I'm so so so happyyy Mikotooo!" Yanagi sobbed hard as he hugged her tightly and his whole body shook.

Mikoto smiled sweetly and chuckled while her husband cried like there was no tomorrow.

Ryuu felt a very small smile form on his lips.

He was going to be a big brother.

He couldn't wait to tell Hana-chan...

Yanagi Mari was born seven months later. She had light colored hair like her father, and she was quite lively. She really gave Yanagi a hard time and he would often end up covered in the milk she'd spit on his face, or with a bump on his head, where one of her toys would hit. It would strangely make her laugh like crazy.

She seemed to have some kind of sadistic side to her that reminded him of someone a little too much...

But she was the adorable daughter he had with Mikoto, and he couldn't be happier.

Yanagi Naoto watched his precious wife sleeping on the couch, their baby girl curled against her with Ryuu's small head resting on her hip. The young father smiled in contempt.

He was sure there had never been someone happier than him that day.

.

.

_**Fin!**_

.

.

.

Voilà!

I hope you liked it. It was short but I enjoyed writing this chapter. The next is right after this one ^w^.

And did you see the manga last chapter?! I won't spoil you if you didn't but I really really really loved it! Worth the wait I tell you!

I'll stop there, so I hope you'll read this fic until the end.

Thanks a lot to those who reviewed this story!

_**Rinkushido:**_ Aww thank you so much! I'm glad you found this fic enjoyable and could have a laugh at it, it's great to have fun with a little something like that!

_**AmethystJewelStone:**_ Lol thank you :) I'm trying to make it cute so I'm happy it's showing!

**usagi-no-usotsuki: **Thanks, I appreciate it!

_**black neko hime:**_ Uwah thank you, I hope you liked this chapter then!

_**Chiuu:**_ I want to kiss you *chu* thank you very much, that's exactly what I'm trying to do!

_**angelina2003:**_ Thank you!

Have a very nice day!


	5. Mommy's Girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Last Game unfortunately...

**Pairing:** NaotoxMikoto (YanagixYanagi hihihi)

.

.

.

.

**LAST GAME**

.

**One-shot**

.

**Mommy's girl.**

.

.

.

.

Mikoto was cooking breakfast for her family in the kitchen. She was humming and happily roaming around to prepare dishes and the plates.

Naoto came in and looked at his wife from the doorfram. He let a smile appear on his lips as she focused on her pancakes.

She also boiled milk and water for the tea and the hot cocoa the kids liked for their breakfast. Mikoto hadn't heard Yanagi enter and she gasped in surprise when she felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Naoto..." She called when she realized it was him.

"It smells good." Her husband said, putting a small kiss on her neck.

Mikoto blushed and turned her face to him. Yanagi smiled when she looked down in embarrassement and he put his hand on her cheek, caressing it gently with his thumb.

"My cute Mikoto..." He said before pinching her soft flesh playfully.

Mikoto laughed softly at the sensation and her husband's heart squeezed. Yanagi bent down to give her a tender kiss on the lips. Mikoto closed her eyes, responding to his kiss with equal tenderness.

Just then, Yanagi felt someone kick the back of his legs and a little girl's voice shout.

"Let Mum go perverted old man!"

Yanagi turned around to see his four years old daughter glare at him. He smirked at the cute little baby face puffing in jealousy and hugged Mikoto tightly.

He also kissed the top of her head, making his daughter even more irritated.

"Let go!" She shouted again and pulled on his shirt to push him away from her mother.

"Oh my, poor you..." Yanagi mocked, not moving an inch.

"Mari-chan." Mikoto suddenly called out in a stern voice.

The little girl froze and slowly looked up at her mother's face. She was frowning very slightly and she could see Mikoto wasn't happy with her interuption. She felt tears fill up her eyes and her bottom lip started to tremble.

Mikoto's face immediately softened and she evaded her husband's arms hug her daughter. Mari immediately wrapped her small arms around her mother's neck and hugged her back.

Yanagi felt a vein throb at his temple and frowned at his daughter. She even had the nerve to smirk at him and without any tears on her face.

_**'Cheater! '**_

Yanagi thought in irritation.

Every time it was the same, she played with Mikoto's motherly instincts to get what she wanted: his Mikoto!

But Yanagi being a sore loser he ran around Mikoto to make her look at him, which irritated her even more in result.

"Stop that." Mikoto told her husband with a frown.

Yanagi froze a minute before his whole body started to tremble in rejection. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tears fell down immediately.

"Naoto." Mikoto softly called him, her frown gone.

Yanagi hugged his wife and daughter in result which made the little girl blush furiously. She struggled between them but her father didn't care at all.

All that mattered was that his Mikoto was in his arms. And his little devil of a daughter too. He really loved Mari like crazy but still got jealous when Mikoto paid more attention to her than to him.

"You love me right? You love me?" He said, sniffling in his wife's neck.

"O-of course I do." Mikoto said, closing her eyes as she felt his warm and reassuring embrace around her.

"Mari, you do too?" Yanagi asked.

"..."

"You do right?"

"..."

"You brat!" Yanagi shouted, pulling away to look at his daughter's face.

She was making a disgusted face that reminded him of his sister.

"That's it I won't take you to school anymore!" Yanagi exclaimed like a sulking kid.

"Good, I prefer Mom anyway"

Yanagi gasped in shock.

His chin trembled and he felt trails of tears run down his cheeks.

"I-I don't even care you stupid daughter!" He cried pathetically and ran away from the kitchen.

Mikoto stared at the doorfram and then looked back at her daughter. Her eyes softened when she saw her pink cheeks.

"You really love to tease your father, huh?" Makoto asked with a touched smile.

Mari blush darkened and she didn't reply. Mikoto felt moved by this and hugged her daughter.

"Your dad loves you very very much you know." She said.

"I know..." Her daughter replied soflty, hugging her mother back. "But I can't help it. Dad gets so desesperate when I get all your attention, and it's kinda..."

"Cute?" Makoto finished, releasing her daughter.

"Hm... yeah..." The young girl replied with a deep blush.

"I understand that very well." Her mother said, resting her cheek on top of her daughter's head. "I too think your father is the cutest man in the world."

The young girl laughed at that.

He really was. And he was handsome, and looked really young. And he was rich so she bragged about him to her friends all the time.

Of course she wasn't telling this to her father. Because even if she found it cute, it was also very fun to watch.

Yanagi felt a chill run down his spine.

Their daughter really ressembled his sister after all...

.

.

_**Fin!**_

.

.

Sooo what did you think? I want to see it so bad! Their kids, the way they'd look and their personalities, I so want to see it!

Ah too sad the manga is going to end soon...

Well anyway this fiction is also going to come to an end soon. I hope you'll stay with me until then. And I also want to thank any single one of you who read it, who put this story in their favorites and alerts. And most of all to those who left a review, because you just don't know how much it means to me.


	6. A Father's Defeat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Last Game, unfortunately...

**Pairing:** OOCxOOC and NaotoxMikoto (well hehehe YanagixYanagi)

.

.

.

.

**LAST GAME**

.

**One-shot**

.

**A Father's Defeat.**

.

.

.

.

Hana Karawase was walking in the streets of Tokyo, oblivious to the agitation around her.

She was a beautiful twenty years old college student. She had shoulder-length hair of chestnut color that ended in soft curls with a straight fringe. Her eyes were a light brown, she had a fair skin with pink cheeks and lips.

She was wearing a cute yellow shirt with a bow at the chest and small pleats. It was stuck into a high skirt in denim that ended a little above her knees in large panels. To complete her attire, she wore a pair of white sandals with small heels, a cardigan with long sleeves of the same color and a light brown bag.

Hana was in a dream-like state because she was going to meet with her boyfriend. She arrived at their meeting place, a cafe they went to very often. She glanced inside through the window and saw her boyfriend already waiting for her at his table. She blushed at his coolness.

He was sitting in a comfortable position with one of his leg resting on the other and was sipping on a cup of coffee with his elbow on the table. His other hand was busy holding a newspaper that he read with his usual expressionless face.

Hana wanted to admire him a little more but then she noticed girls looking at him and talking to each other with smiles on their lips. She quickly entered the cafe and hurried to the table her boyfriend was sitting at.

As soon as he saw her, his put his newspaper down and smiled. A pink arrow was shot straight to the young woman's heart. She blushed hard and he held out his hand to her.

"Hana-chan." Ryuu called her name with a smooth voice that sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

Her blush deepened and she gave him her hand like he was requesting. Ryuu held it up to his face and gently kissed the back of it. Hana's feet left the ground immediately while people around them felt embarrassed and some squealed at the romantic action.

"You're beautiful." Ryuu said in all honesty as he released her hand.

Hana blushed even more and quickly sat in front of him.

"T-thank you Ryuu-kun..." She whispered, looking down at the table.

She was a shy girl when it came to public display of affection, even if she should be used to it by now.

"I'm glad we could meet today." Ryuu said with a gentle smile and tender eyes. "I missed you."

"M-me too..." Hana replied, looking down at the table.

They saw each other just yesterday, but he always told her he didn't want to be apart for even a minute. _He's too romantic, _Hana thought with a deep blush_._

"Do you want me to order something?" Ryuu asked her gently.

"Hm I... I'll do it..." She protested softly.

Ryuu soft stare stayed on her and he put his hand on hers.

"Please, I want to do that for you." He said.

Hana wanted to hide her face. She was sure she should be purple by now. She nodded slowly and Ryuu called a waiter.

"What would you like Sir?" The young man asked with a smile.

"My girlfriend would like to order." He said and then looked back at Hana. "A cappuccino with a slight touch of vanilla and chocolate, is that okay?" He asked her.

Hana's eyes sparkled at that. She was happy he knew her tastes so well.

"Yes." She replied with a small smile.

Ryuu's eyes shone with affection and he turned back to the waiter.

"We'll take that, and a lemon tart with meringue, a carrot cake and chocolate cake with cinamon."

Hana wanted to protest but Ryuu gently squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"Please Hana." He said.

Her heart beat faster at the mention of her name without honorific that he used to make her understand he only wanted to please her. The waiter felt a little embarrassed at their behavior and waited for Hana to confirm the order.

"O-okay..." She said softly.

"Thank you." Ryuu told the waiter who bowed slightly at him and went away.

"You shouldn't have Ryuu-kun..." Hana said, frowning very slightly. "I don't want you to spend your money so much."

Ryuu smiled at that and she felt her heart tremble. He bent over the table to whisper.

"I love to see your smile when you eat something good. You always look so happy."

"R-Ryuu-kun..." Hana shyly looked down at his words. _He was just like his parents. _

When they invited her over, she would feel a little embarrassed to have four pairs of eyes on her, his parents and little sister fidgetting on their seat to watch her get pleased by the dishes his mother made. They were always delicious.

Ryuu smiled at her, taking her hand in his and staring at her beautiful blushing face. He loved that girl since he was a child, and he loved her even more each passing day. That treasure of a girl that accepted his demand to become his girlfriend eight years ago, on their graduation day from elementary. He had been so sure of himself, and of his feelings, even at a young age.

When he'd heard about his parents' love story, he was surprised to say the least.

But seeing how shy they acted for a married couple, he shouldn't have been. Unless his father lost it and started to hug his mother and rub his cheek against hers while crying his love and happiness to the world.

How come Ryuu himself could be so demonstrative with his feelings for Hana-chan?

The image of his grandparents made its way to his mind. They acted lovey dovey without a care for who was there or where they were.

Maybe he had taken after them...

Ryuu stared at Hana-chan's face as he got lost in thoughts. She was blushing under his gaze and looked at the waiter coming back with her order.

"Here you go Miss." He said, putting down the plates with the different cakes and hot cappuccino.

"Thank you." Hana replied with a small smile.

The waiter's cheeks colored in slight pink.

But he didn't have time to think of how cute she was when he felt the hair rise on his whole body and his blood run cold.

He glanced at Ryuu who was now glaring at him with only one eye visible behind his black fringe, and surrounded by a dark aura. The waiter gulped and quickly bowed before leaving the two alone. He ran to the kitchen, as white as a sheet, cold drops of sweat running down his skin.

"Are you okay?" One of his colleague asked, watching the young man tremble in fear.

"It... it felt like my soul was being sucked out of my body..." He replied, his voice empty.

The other waiter shivered.

He must have met that expressionless guy who always came with his girlfriend.

_Scary..._

"Ryuu-kun?" Hana softly called him as his eyes stayed fixated on the kitchen's door.

His brown eyes went back to her face and noticed again how beautiful she was. A smile played on his lips and Hana's blush deepened again.

"Don't you want to eat?" Ryuu asked his girlfriend.

Hana was reminded of the delicious cakes and tarts he ordered for her and she nodded before taking a bite of the lemon tart. She closed her eyes in delight as the lemon flavored cream and soft meringue melted on her tongue, the perfect balance between sweetness and acidity a delectable treat.

"Hmm~" She couldn't help the humming as she savored the tart, oblivious to her boyfriend eyeing her every reactions and expression.

He really loved to watch her when she ate. She looked so cute and happy. It was an incredible feeling. Then again, everything she did made him happy and he loved to see every single side of her time after time.

He could never get enough of his Hana-chan.

His little sister Mari on the other hand...

Well, she was a sadistic girl, and she couldn't get enough of his desesperate face and the way he looked when she-oh yeah, sorry, I didn't introduce that guy yet.

Mari had met him in junior high. He was handsome, with brownish hair and beautiful chestnut eyes.

He'd inherited good looks from his mother and the coolness of his father. But that didn't made him cool on the inside. Indeed, Ginta Souma really was his mother and father's son.

He'd act like the perfect guy in front of people, making girls fall for him without effort and he loved it. He also had a lot of friends and seemed perfect.

But of course, he was not.

Like his mother, Ginta had been a chubby kid when he was little. And he was often bullied because of that.

He'd made a drastic change in his life when he was rejected by the prettiest girl in primary school whom he'd loved since the first time he saw her. He'd promised to become a cool and handsome guy who'd sweep all the girls off their feet. And he had succeeded in that aspect.

But as his parents, he hid his real personality well.

The truth was Ginta wanted nothing more than to enter a fastfood and make an orgy of hamburgers, nuggets and french fries as well as ice cream and soda, or anything he could eat that'd contained as much fat and sugar as it was possible. But of course, he couldn't do that and ruin his image.

Ginta wiped the drool on the corner of his mouth and turned his head to the right.

He fell face to face with Mari, eating her bento on the roof, just like him. He frowned.

Ginta didn't like to eat with people because they always had delicious looking things in their lunch boxes, and it was too hard to contain himself.

And that girl, Yanagi Mari, was the worst. Every time, she'd bring bentos full of amazing specialities...

"What are you looking at?" Mari asked with a grin, noticing the way he stared at her bento.

"N-nothing at all!" He quickly replied, looking away from the croquettes, potato salad, rice balls, fried shrimps, and cheese and egg rolls.

Mari smirked and took a croquette with her chopsticks, moving it right in front of him.

"Get that away from me." He said with a menacing glare.

"That beef croquette?" She asked, pushing the offensive dish to his face.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed, jumping back and hitting the roof railings with his back.

The girl stared at his face and a dark smirk made its way to her lips.

"So you don't like rich food huh?" She said, walking closer to him. "Should I tell all those girls who like you?"

"Shut up witch!" He shouted at her. "I worked too hard to loose weight and become a super handsome guy! You won't waste all my efforts for this mere piece of junk... fried... beef... croquette..."

"But it's... so delicious..." The girl insisted, walking very close to him. "Don't you want a small bite?"

The boy started to sweat a lot, gulping loudly as she pushed the piece of food against his lips.

"Nhnn..." He closed his eyes and felt the crispy crust of the croquette touch his lips and smelled the pleasant scent of fried meat.

"Just this once." The girl said with a sadistic smile and slowly slid her hand to his tightly gripping the roof railings he was pressed against.

She pinched the back of his hand and he gasped, leaving her the perfect oportunity to complete her evil deed.

The boy felt the delicious meat croquette enter his mouth and his teeth instinctively buried themselves in it. He savored the wonderful flavor that he'd denied himself for so long and let the tender flesh melt on his tongue.

He slid down the railings and opened half-open eyes to look at the girl standing in front of him with an unfocused gaze, his cheeks burning and his lips parted in small pants.

The vision struck the girl like lightning and she let her chopsticks fall to the ground in a light sound.

And that's how her sadistic side was completely unleashed.

Since then she kept pursuing the boy in order to see that particular expression on his face. And once she caught him, the task was very easy. Thank goodness her mother was the most amazing cook she knew, and he couldn't resist for more than a few seconds.

She was having so much fun!

Yanagi stared at his kids during dinner. They looked happy, even if Ryuu's expressionless face didn't really change if that wasn't for the tiny little sparkle in his eyes.

And Mari, smirking in a scary way while eating, her eyes shining with something dark that made her father shiver slightly.

Mikoto was happy too. She was smiling at him and fidgeting on her chair.

Yanagi felt himself melt and smiled back with sparkling eyes. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. Mikoto blushed and closed her eyes. Yanagi chuckled and brought his face closer to hers to kiss her lips gently.

For once, his daughter didn't seem to mind, too busy to imagine the way she'd trap Ginta tomorrow. And Ryuu was too busy thinking of his Hana-chan and the way he'd propose to her when they'd graduate from college.

He'd wanted to marry her at the end of high school and had talked to his father about that. The man had crumbled right in front of him.

Ryuu also told him that they were already together since primary school and he would always remember the expression on his father's face.

_**DEFEATED!**_

That emotion fell heavily on Yanagi's body and printed itself on his face. _How could his son be faster than him?! _Ryuu could hear him think.

He almost chuckled at the memory.

His father was amazing. He'd run after his mother for so long before she finally looked at him and confessed even before he did. And the first kiss they'd share in that airport when she thought he was leaving for years...

Yeah, Yanagi Naoto was an amazing man, and his son would forever admire him.

Ryuu closed his eyes and listened to the sweet words his father whispered to his mother and the mumbling and dark chuckles of his little sister.

Like he often did, that evening, Ryuu thought he had a wonderful family. And he couldn't wait to have his own. He was sure his father would cry like crazy while holding his first grandchild. And he really wanted to see his mother's reaction too. His sister would also be a great aunt and will show her gentlessness to his kids rather than to that boy she loved...

Ah, what a lucky person he was, Ryuu thought while looking at his family with a smile.

.

.

_**This is the end!**_

.

.

.

This was the last chapter of my Last Game's fanfiction guys. I'm happy I could finish it!

I hope we'll get tons of extra chapters with Yanagi and ex-Kujo's children, and Kei, Momo, Shiori and everyone else's future. I really want to read about it!

I'm glad and thankful to everyone who read this fanfic, who put it in their favorites, alerts and those who reviewed, thank you so much you don't even know how much it means me!

I hope you'll enjoy the end of the manga as much as I do, and that we'll get another ride from this mangaka who's really really amazing!

Have a very very nice day and a great life!

Peace and Love to the world!


End file.
